Memories of Remus
by Reaka
Summary: The rating is just to be safe. An original character by the name of Maru is thinking of her lost love...Remus Lupin.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter in anyway, even though I wish I did. But I do own the original character, Maru. So...yeah.

Reaka: I've got other projects to do, but yet I decide to start another story! What the hell is wrong with me? I really don't know. I'd been thinking about doing this one for a while, and now I've finally gotten around to it! Be proud of me! Be very very proud of me!

Prologue

"Hey Maru!" a little girl called from downstairs. "What are you doing up there? My mom asked if you could watch me for a while. She still doesn't trust me home alone! Even though I'm sixteen and very capable of taking care of myself! How stupid is that?!"

"It sounds very stupid if you ask me," Maru answered her as she came down the stairs.

"Is your mom afraid of a big party or something?"

"Probably," the girl answered. "She seems to think I'll be the carbon copy of my brother, only the female version."

Maru laughed and set the big, leather book she was carrying on her coffee table. The girl, who's name was Rose, stared at it with curiosity.

"What's this?" Rose asked.

"That's a book from the school I went to," Maru said. "I made this little scrapbook when I went there. It was all really new and exciting to me because I was a Muggle-born."

"Oh," Rose said. " The whole Hogwarts thing and all."

Rose was a Muggle, but she was sworn to secrecy. Maru liked to tell her of her adventures while she was there. Rose found it all amazing and told Maru many times that she wished she was a witch. The rule was: What happens at Maru's house, stays at Maru's house. Rose was very loyal to the rule.

Being curious, Rose opened the book and stopped at the middle of it. On the page was a boy with sandy hair and calm eyes.

"Who's this?" Rose asked Maru. "I've never seen him before! He's cute!"

"That is Remus Lupin," Maru answered.

"I've never heard you mention him before," Rose asked. "Why is that?"

Maru went silent for a while and closed her eyes. When she opened them again, she spoke.

"Because for me," she explained "that adventure hasn't ended yet."

"You had a crush on him didn't you?" Rose asked.

"More than that. I was, and I still am, in love with him. I'm still wishing that one day, he'll just come to my door and take me away so we can be together."

"Wow. That's a lot to wish for."

"It sure is. You'd think I'd get over him though. I mean, I'm 30, I've been divorced, and I haven't set foot in Hogwarts since I graduated from it! I haven't even been in the wizarding world since! But yet again, Remus still hasn't left me."

"Want to tell me about it? I'd love to hear this story."

Maru smiled at Rose's enthusiasm. Rose was a sucker for a good love story, and Maru silently wished that her own would satisfy the girl's desire to hear one.

"It just seems so interesting that you guys never hooked up or anything," Rose continued. "You're really pretty, and I'd be surprised if he didn't notice you!"

Maru looked at the girl curiously. Rose had a point. She was a looker at 30. Men seemed to like her waist-length hair and steel gray eyes. She still had the slim figure she had in her teenage years. Women her age envied Maru very much. But they didn't know that it was a charm Maru had used on herself to make sure she stayed that way.

"You're not that bad looking yourself, Rose," she replied.

Rose blushed.

"So you're going to tell me that story, Maru?"

"Do you really want to hear it?"

"Yes! It sounds really interseing."

"Good. It goes like this..."

Reaka: There you go! Here's the first chapter. I'm sorry it's a little short, but I couldn't think of anything else to do to the prologue. So here it is. I hope you review please! Thank you!


	2. The Shy Girl

Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own it. Unfortunately. I own Maru though. She's all mine. My creation, so you can't steal her unless you are really really polite and ask me nicely. Thank you very much.

To the Reviewers!

Reese Craven: Yay! Go me is right! My second attempt is a lot better so far, isn't it?

All right. That's done and over with. Most of this story, starting with this chapter, will all be told in Maru's point of view. But I will let you know if I run out of ideas and decide to have some Maru/Rose antics. Well, I think I've basically told you everything you need to know, so let's get the chapter started shall we? Yes, I think we shall.

The Shy Girl

As you already know, I was a Muggle-born witch. The thought of magic existing really excited me. My family was just as shocked as I was, but they were more worried about their reputation to really feel happy for me. They were afraid we'd all be a family of freaks now.

You see, my family was a well-known family by the name of Freerose. We were as well-known to Muggles as the Weasleys were in the wizarding world. But unlike the Weasleys, who were characterized by red hair, our eyes had characterized us. Everyone in the Freerose family had the same steel gray shade that I have in my own. Our hair was always in different colors. Mine being brown, and my parents both having red. My older siblings had blonde hair. So on and so forth, we were all like that.

I almost ended up not going to Hogwarts because we had no idea where to find the Leaky Cauldron so we could get to Diagon Alley. I was so heartbroken, I'd almost cried. But the day we went to London to try and find it, there was another family of wizards that helped us find the way. It was the same situation when we went to find Platform 9 and 3/4.

The day had finally come, and I was on the train to go to Hogwarts for the first time. I'd felt really afraid because I'd be away from my family for so long. But at the same time, I felt really excited and glad for it. No, they didn't verbally or physically abuse me if that's what you're thinking. They were a little too perfect. It was almost as if it was a sin for me to learn to take care of myself because we were so rich. I think they wanted me to be as pampered as Paris Hilton is and never learn about the simple things like Wal-Mart or McDonalds.

That night, we had finally made it to Hogwarts.

"Firs' years over here! Firs' years over here!" a big voice called.

I turned with the other first years to see a giant by the name of Hagrid. He took us by boat to the Hogwarts entrance. Looking down, I saw a giant squid. I screamed and almost fell in the lake. A boy grabbed me just before I fell. I turned and nodded my thanks to him.

Entering the Great Hall, the first thing we did was stand in line waiting to be sorted into our houses. When my name was called, there was a little chatter among the other Muggle-borns, and I smiled thinking that even wizards knew of my family. I sat down on the stool, and the sorting hat was placed over my head.

"Well, well," the hat said. "I wondered when I'd see another Freerose in here. I know just where to put you...GRYFFINDOR!"

One whole table had cheered for me once my house was named. Obviously, these were the Gryffindors.

Finally, the sorting was done, and everyone began to eat. The food I ate at home was about as tasty as the stuff in the toilet compared to Hogwarts food. But enough about that. I don't want to bore you with descriptions of the food. You're listening to a love story, after all, aren't you?

Turning my head, I felt a weird rush go right through me. About six kids to my left and across from me sat him. The man that I'd fallen in love with.

"Whoa," I thought to myself. "Who is that?"

"That, my dear, is Remus Lupin," a girl said. I turned to the owner of the voice. She was older than me with long, red hair and green eyes. She smiled when I looked at her.

"Remus Lupin," I repeated to myself.

"See the two guys next to him on the right?" she asked. I looked and nodded.

"The one with the messy hair and glasses is James Potter," she explained, "and the one with black hair is Sirius Black. To Remus's left, that guy that looks like a mouse. Do you see him? That's Peter Pettigrew. Those guys, together, are the Marauders. The biggest prankers in the school. And they're the most immature if you ask me."

I looked at the girl and wondered how she knew what I was thinking and why she was pointing out the other guys to me. I was afraid to talk to her for some reason. She was the nicest person, but I just couldn't talk.

"What's the matter?" she asked. "Are you just realizing that you're not dreaming? That this is all real? I know how that feels. I acted the same way when I was a first year."

"Your parents aren't wizards either?" I asked surprised.

"Nope," she answered. "I'm a Muggle-born witch. Lily Evans. You're Maru Freerose, right?"

I nodded.

"Well, don't worry about a thing, Maru," Lily said. "I'll take care of you."

Lily had become the first real friend I had ever made in my life. My parents felt home schooling would be the proper way to educate me before Hogwarts, so I'd never really made any friends. Lily was the first. She was a third year, just like Remus and the other Marauders. She was friends with them, but the one called James she really didn't seem to fancy. He was too arrogant for her tastes.

After the feast, we were lead to the Gryffindor Tower. Lily stood by me so that she could help me in case I was ever caught by a fake stair. The prefect seemed to be too busy listening to himself talk to really notice in case one caught any of the first years, so Lily snuck in to help. We learned the password that year was Forte, and we were let inside.

Remus and the other Marauders were already in the Common Room when we walked in. They looked up and said hi to the first years. I looked right at Remus, and he waved at me. My heart had skipped a few beats as he did it. Lily strolled over to the four of them and talked to them. I, myself, was too afraid to do so. And because of that, I quietly left her and went straight to my dormitory.

Four other girls were inside when I walked in. They didn't look up when I opened the door. Actually, they'd been so engrossed in their conversation, they didn't even notice me until I was on the brink of sleep. At least they were considerate enough to not try to figure out who I was until the next day. I learned their names were Molly, Cat, Minerva, and Hannah. That was all I really knew about them.

In the past few weeks, I'd had quite the reputation as a shy girl. The only person I'd ever really talk to was Lily Evans, and that was only when she was alone. If another student, Remus, or one of the other Marauders came up to her while I was still around, I'd disappear. I was just afraid of everyone.

And that never really helped with my love life. Through the many years, I'd become a looker. But I could never really find a boyfriend. If I were still a teen today, I'd say that my love life was about as bad as the movie Gigli. But in reality, it was a little better than Vanilla Ice's career. Either way, it was not something to brag about.

I could spend a half an hour boring you with how I liked to stare at Remus but was too afraid to even say hi to him for four years, but that just won't do.

It wasn't until my fifth year that I actually talked to him for the first time. And Peter Pettigrew started to have an interest in me.

Reaka: Well, that's it so far. I'm sorry there wasn't enough dialogue. I have a feeling that's what you'll be yelling at me for in the reviews. This chapter was just to explain how Maru acted in school. I can guarantee that there will be a lot more dialogue in later chapters. But if you want to get really technical, the chapter is being told in first person, so it could actually be all dialogue. That's if you want to look at it that way. Well, I'm done rambling for now, and I hope I get nice reviews please! Thank you, and have a nice day!


	3. New Friends

Disclaimer: I own Maru. No one else.

Reaka: Hey! Well, you're not bored to death yet if you've made it to this chapter! Good for you!

All right! Let's get to the basics. Half of this chapter will be spent on Maru and Rose and the other half will be spent in Maru's point of view. Okay? Okay. Now, on with the chapter!

Meeting the Marauders

"You just stared at him for four years." Rose said in disbelief. "You? Maru Markston! You were too shy to talk? That's hard to believe!"

"Well, I was," Maru said. "I was very different as a teenager than what I am now."

"I still can't picture you as a stoic," Rose replied. "You just seem a little wild for that."

"Maybe I do now," Maru agreed. "But if I were to go back in time and tell the old me what I'd be like in the future, she'd probably laugh in my face or run away because I wasn't Lily Evans."

The phone rang, and Rose went to answer it. She talked for a few minutes.

"Who is it, Rose?" Maru asked.

"My mother. She said she's going to be gone all night. Do you care if I stay over for the night?"

"Go ahead. Does she want me to come with you to get your stuff?"

"She doesn't need to know I went back to the house."

Rose hung up the phone and set off towards her house to get the things she needed. While she was gone, Maru opened the book again and stared at the only picture she and Remus were in together. She felt her eyes start to water as she looked at it, so she closed the book.

"I'm back!" Rose called. Maru sighed in relief. She was glad that Rose was with her reliving her memories. There was someone she could share them with.

Rose put her things on a nearby couch and sat down on a chair next to Maru. Maru looked at her and smiled.

"So let's continue with the story!" Rose said cheerfully.

(Maru's point of view)

At my fifth year at Hogwarts I'd started talking to other people besides Lily. But it would only be for things like borrowing an extra quill or parchment. If I ever needed help on any homework, I'd still turn to Lily. It was harder that year to even talk to her anyway. She had started dating James Potter, so she was spending more time with him than me. I didn't mind though. I was happy for her. But let's get to the point of my story.

One day, I'd decided to do my homework outside because it seemed so wrong to just do it in the castle. I'd just come to my last question when a group of shadows blocked my light. I looked up. A Slytherin boy stared down at me.

"Hello Mudblood," the greasy git said. "Am I blocking your sun?"

I just looked at him and didn't answer. He laughed at me.

"What's the matter?" he asked. "Cat got your tongue?"

Seeing I was doing my homework, he snatched it up right away.

"That's mine!" I exclaimed. "Give it back!"

"I think not," he said. "I think I'm going to keep this."

He looked over at the lake. His eyes gleamed, and he started to crumple up my homework.

"Don't do that!" I commanded. "I worked hard on it!"

"Leave her alone, Snivellus!" a new voice commanded. "She didn't do anything to you!"

"She's a filthy Mudblood," Snivellus said.

"You leave her alone, or we'll put a hex on you," said the familiar voice. I realized that it was Remus.

Snivellus threw my homework at me and walked back towards the castle.

"Mudblood," he said under his breath.

Remus, Peter, James, and Sirius stepped up to me.

"Thanks," I mumbled. I started to step away from them, but Sirius stepped in front of me. James was at my left, Remus was at my right, and Peter was behind me, so I couldn't get away from them.

"I know you," Sirius said.

"We all do," James stated. "She's the girl that only talks to Lily."

"Quite the shy one," Remus agreed. "You'd think we'd be mean if we started talking or something."

I don't know why, but I started shaking. I started to think that maybe they scared Snivellus away just so they could bully me.

"Don't be afraid," Peter reassured me, "we're not going to be mean to you. Come on. We'll walk you to class. So what is your next class?"

I didn't answer. Instead, I started looking for Lily.

"James, I think you'd better find Lily," Remus said. "She's not going to talk."

"You'd think she was a first year," Sirius said. "We're friends of Lily's. You can talk to us. What's your name?"

"M-Maru," I stammered.

"See, that wasn't so bad," Remus said kindly. "Maru huh? Pretty name."

I blushed. Remus Lupin was actually talking to me. My heart was racing at the thought of it. He'd even noticed me during those past four years! I gave a light smile knowing that.

"Well, look at that," Peter said. "She can even smile too!"

"Lily was right about you," said James. "She'd always liked your smile."

I blushed again. Sirius laughed.

"You really act like a first year, you know that?" he asked.

Remus looked down at his watch, and he cursed under his breath.

"We've got to hurry," he said. "We're going to be late for Transfiguration!"

"You guys go without me," Peter said. "I'm going to walk Maru to her class."

Peter, obviously, didn't really care if he was late for class or not. He was more interested in walking me to class.

"So what's your next class, Maru?" he asked me.

"Potions," I answered him.

"Ah," he said. I couldn't help noticing that he barely took his eyes of me as we walked to the dungeons together. I started to blush again.

"What're you blushing for?"

"You're staring,"

"I am? Sorry."

We made it to the dungeons, and I walked in mumbling a good-bye to Peter. He smiled and walked to his class.

Potions had soon become hard to pay attention to that day. I'd almost blown up the class and cost Gryffindor a lot of points. Charms was no better either. Remus had actually talked to me. Not just him, but all of the Marauders were talking to me now. My friend number had gone up from one to five.

That night, in the Gryffindor Common Room, Lily came by and sat with me by the fire.

"You did it!" she exclaimed. "You finally talked to Remus!"

"You know I like him?"

"Of course I know! I knew since you were sorted your first year! The way you looked at him! That, and the fact that you were talking out loud. But there's something I've got to tell you."

"And that would be?"

"I asked the four of them to talk with you and say hi. I knew you'd never do it yourself. From what I heard from James, you were lucky they came when they did though. Severus Snape almost destroyed your homework."

"Are all Slytherins like him? He even called me a Mudblood. I heard that word used before, but I never really found out what it means."

Lily had a flash of anger show on her face, then she hugged me.

"It means dirty blood. It's a really bad insult for Muggle-borns like you and me. All of the Slytherins are pure blood wizards, so they think they're better than everyone else. Don't let Snivellus get you down. You've got me and the Marauders as your friends. We won't let him harass you."

I smiled. Lily was right. Remus and the others were my friends now.

Reaka: That's it. I think I might be boring the hell out of you, so the next chapter's going to be some light-hearted comedy. Okay? Okay. We're good on that. See ya!


	4. Hanging out with the Marauders

Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't want to keep repeating myself. That gets really really boring after a while. So...yeah.

Reaka: Yay! I'm not boring anyone yet! Good for me!

To the reviewers!

Reese Craven: More Remus and Maru action is coming up guaranteed.

Fool Moon: Dissing Vanilla Ice is fun, isn't it?

All right. In this chapter, I'm deciding to have a little comedy in there. Rose will make a comeback, and other stuff will happen. So just sit back, relax, and read another chapter!

Hanging out with the Marauders

"So, Maru, what's your revenge plan?" Sirius asked, greeting me as he and Remus stepped in the Common room the next day. It was after classes, and I was just finishing up a Charms assignment.

"Revenge plan?" I asked. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you were harassed by Snivellus yesterday," Remus said, "and he called you a Mudblood. Don't you think he deserves revenge?"

"Yes," I said softly.

"So do you have any ideas?" Remus asked. "Or do you want Padfoot and Prongs to figure something out for you?"

"I've never pranked anyone before," I answered. "Neither have I even helped in one. You guys can do it. I don't care."

I didn't know who Padfoot or Prongs were. I'd never heard those names ever mentioned. Lily had never even said anything about them either.

"This might sound stupid," I asked, "but who are Padfoot and Prongs? Are they friends of yours?"

At this, Remus and Sirius nearly fell over laughing. I blushed because I didn't think it was that funny. Once they caught their breath, they explained it to me.

"Padfoot and Prongs are mine and James's nicknames," Sirius explained. "Since we're the Marauders we have cool nicknames. Remus is Moony, and Peter is Wormtail. Maybe later on, you'll get a nickname too."

"Maybe," I said with a light smile. Remus studied me for a while, then he looked down at my homework.

"What's that you're working on?" he asked with a sudden interest.

"Charms," I answered.

"Mind if I take a look?"

"I don't care. Just don't crumple it up okay? That's some hard stuff."

Sirius suddenly had an odd smile on his face, and he left for his dormitory right when he caught me looking at him. Remus didn't look like he noticed. He seemed too interested in what I wrote instead of Sirius's antics.

"May I?" Remus asked, pointing at my quill. I gave it to him, and he started writing something.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Helping you on your tough parts," he said. "There's a few things you forgot on this question, and it looks like you skipped over this one."

For a half an hour, Remus and I fixed my Charms assignment. It was even harder to really pay attention to what he was correcting because he was the one helping me. I felt my heart start to beat faster, and I started to sweat a little bit. When we finished, he looked up at me.

"I hope I'm not sweating too much!" I thought.

"Are you hot or something?" he asked me. "You're sweating."

"Damn it, I am," I thought again.

"Yeah. It's hot in here," I lied. The real reason? I had the urge to jump on the poor guy.

"It might be cooler in your dormitory," he suggested. "We're done with your homework, and you look really tired. I'm sleepy too."

"I'm not sleepy," I protested. But my yawning told me other wise. Remus raised an eyebrow at me. He then patted my shoulder.

"Get some sleep, Maru," he said. "We'll probably need you for our revenge on Snivellus in the morning."

He realized his hand was still on my shoulder, and he took it off.

"Good-night," he said. He then got up and went to his dormitory. I stayed where I was for a while longer.

"Did what I think happened just now happened?" I asked myself. "Did he just touch me? Wow..."

Slowly, I got up and started for my dorm. I felt as if I was in a dreamlike state. Once I reached my bed, though, I fell into a very very deep sleep."

(Rose and Maru)

"Amazing," Rose said. "but that can't be it! You had to've done more with him?"

"Like what?" Maru asked her.

"You know!" Rose exclaimed. "A hug...a kiss...oh my god you slept with him didn't you?"

At that last statement, Maru laughed.

"Where do you get that I slept with him?" she asked. "And where do you get that I'm finished with my story? I'm not even close to done, Rose. Just be glad you're spending the night tonight. That way, it'll only take one day to actually tell it."

"So there is more!" Rose said. "Good. I want to hear how you got revenge on Snivellus anyway."

"That was one of my favorite memories at Hogwarts," Maru started. "The day we got revenge on Snivellus..."

(Maru's point of view)

"All right, Maru," James said with an arm around me. "You remember what to do when Snivellus comes your way?"

"Just act real shy and try to get away from him," I repeated. "The same way I'd act if anyone besides Lily, you, or the others tries to talk to me."

"Ever wonder if that could be a social disorder?" James joked. "Good. You know the drill. Remus and Peter will be within hearing range to come to your rescue if something goes wrong. Got it?"

I nodded.

"Good!" James exclaimed. "Here comes Snivellus now! Go on, Maru! Do your stuff!"

Snivellus walked in the courtyard towards the Quidditch stadium, but he stopped once he saw me. A small smile started to form on his face, and he walked up to me.

"Hello, little Mudblood," he sneered. "Back for more, are we?"

I started to back away from him a little, but he kept coming closer.

"What's the matter?" he asked. "Cat got your tongue?"

"Who's that Mudblood with you, Severus?" another voice asked. A boy with platinum blonde hair and steel gray eyes stared down at me.

"Just a Gryffindor," Snivellus answered. "No one you need to worry about, Lusius."

"I see," said Lusius. "And she's a Mudblood?"

Snivellus nodded. Lusius took out his wand and pointed it at me.

"You know what I do to Mudbloods and people I don't like?" Lusius asked. "Do you?"

I shook my head no.

"Well, you're going to find out right now, aren't you?" Lusius asked.

"EXPELLIARMUS!"

Lusius's wand flew out of his hand, and Remus stepped in front of him and me. Right on cue, Snivellus took out his wand.

"EXPELLIARMUS!"

Peter stepped in beside Remus. Snivellus and Lusius were just turning to go when Sirius stepped behind them. James stepped behind me.

"Sorry about that," Remus said. "But we just can't let you try to curse our dear friend, Maru, here. So we're going to stop you."

I watched as Sirius took the opportunity to slip something inside their robes.

"So are you going to try and curse or hex her again?" James asked. "Or are you going to leave her alone?"

"I suggest you leave her alone," Peter chimed in.

The two Slytherins turned to leave, and Sirius stepped out of their way.

"That worked out better than I thought!" Sirius exclaimed. "I wasn't expecting Malfoy to come in the picture!"

"Well, we're just lucky you had extras," James replied. "Lily'd murder me if anything happened to Maru."

"No, we're lucky Moony and Wormtail came in when they did," Sirius said. "Then we'd have to plan for your funeral if they didn't."

I tapped Remus on the shoulder, and he turned to me.

"Thanks," I said. "That Lusius guy was scary."

"Most Malfoys are," he said. "You're very welcome, by the way."

I smiled and blushed.

During dinner in the Great Hall, something that sounded like a foghorn went off. Snivellus and Lusius jumped out of their seats and in the middle of the room where everyone would see them. They started doing the disco once they were sure everyone was watching.

I couldn't help but laugh. The Marauders cackled loudly. Lily looked at them then at me strangely.

"Maru, be honest with me," she said. "Are those two only dancing because the guys got revenge on Snape for harassing you yesterday?"

I nodded.

"So why is Malfoy dancing along with him?"

"Because Malfoy tried to hex me today."

"He did what?"

"If it wasn't for Remus, he probably would've succeeded.

Lily sighed in relief and turned back to the dancing duo. James looked over at me and mouthed a "Thank you." I realized I had just saved him from being killed by Lily.

Later that night, I went to the Common Room. I stayed there long after everyone went to sleep just staring at the fire. I didn't even hear someone coming up behind me.

"Maru? You're still awake?"

Peter came from behind the couch and sat by me. From the look on his face, I can tell he wasn't in a very happy mood.

Reaka: Dun dun dun! What'll happen now? The next chapter will be the time the actual plot starts to kick in. I left you a cliffy, didn't I? Didn't I? I think so! Anyway, find out what'll happen next soon!


	5. Peter's Confession

Disclaimer: Why?

Reaka: Well, you didn't have to wait as long as I thought you might for this chapter. Oh well. I had to write this one down or else it would just nag at me, and I would never get any sleep from it. Well, okay. Here's the chapter.

Peter's Confession

Peter stared in the fire for a little while, and then he looked up at me.

"Are you okay, Peter?" I asked him. "You look a little mad about something."

"I am mad," he said.

"About what?"

"You."

"Me? I don't understand."

"I've had a crush on you ever since you started hanging around Lily. But yesterday, I found out I could never have you. You know why?"

My heart sank as I heard this. All this time, Peter Pettigrew had a crush on me, and I was in love with Remus.

"You like Remus," he said. "Plain and simple."

"How do you know about that?"

"I realized it yesterday. You know, you're kind of obvious with the way you look at him. For someone as smart as he is, I'm surprised he doesn't know about this little twist, does he?"

"You're not going to tell him, are you?"

"I might."

"Please don't!"

"And why not?"

"He probably doesn't even like me! Just don't tell him okay?"

"Fine. I won't. But I'll only not tell him under one condition."

"Anything."

"You have to be my girlfriend."

"But I'm not in love with you! I won't do it!"

Peter looked a little hurt when I said that. But he just smiled and put his hands behind his head.

"Poor Maru. Poor, little, shy Maru. Won't Remus have a little laugh once he finds out your little secret?"

"He won't find out because you won't tell him!"

"If you don't want him to find out, then be my girlfriend."

"You despicable creature."

Peter laughed at me then put his arm around me.

"Maru, you'll learn to appreciate me. Now, do you want Remus to find out your secret, or are you going to be my girlfriend and keep him in the dark?"

I shook with anger as he talked. Out of all the Marauders, I liked Peter the least. Now I hated him for what he was doing. It was either I date him and keep my secret or choose not to and have Remus know.

"All right," I said softly. "I'll be your girlfriend."

Peter hugged me then looked at me.

"That's a good girl," he said. "Now good night."

Before I realized what was going on, Peter put his disgusting lips on mine. His tongue ran across my lips begging to be let in my mouth, but I wouldn't open it. There was no way he was going to get that lucky. He finally pulled away from me and sighed.

"For your sake, let's hope we don't have another kiss like that again," he said. He got up off the couch and left, but he stopped mid-step.

"One more thing," he said. "If you tell anyone, that's including our friends, that I'm forcing you in this relationship, I'll make sure Remus knows. And just to make it better, I'll even add my own colorful little touches. Good night."

He walked to his dormitory. Once I heard the door close, I laid down on the couch. I started to cry because of what happened to me. Remus had seemed impossible to me, now I knew I'd never have any chance of ever being with him. Peter was making sure of that.

"That...bastard," I cried.

(Rose and Maru)

"You let him manipulate you like that?" Rose asked in disbelief. "How could you possibly do that? I would've of let him tell Remus I was in love with him."

"But I was a very different person when I was a teenager," Maru reminded her. "I was afraid of Remus rejecting me."

"Even though this guy was manipulating you like that? Come on Maru! There was still a chance he had a little bit of a crush on you right?"

"I never thought that far ahead. And I wasn't about to even take that chance anyway. I was very stupid back then, I'll admit it. But let me continue with the story. There's still more to tell."

(Maru's point of view)

"Hello? Maru? Are you awake?" Molly, my roommate was saying. "You better wake up! You're going to be late for class!"

I opened my eyes and looked at her.

"Maru! Get up!" Molly exclaimed. "You're going to be late!"

Quickly, I got up and changed. When I finally made it into the Common Room, Lily and the Marauders were waiting for me.

"Well, well, Sleeping Beauty," Remus teased. "I thought you'd never get up."

"I overslept," I lied. Truthfully, I didn't want to get up. I knew Peter would be waiting for me.

"Maru and I have something to tell you," Peter said happily. "We're now dating!"

He took my hand then started to kiss me, but I turned my head. From the look on his face, I knew he'd probably find a way to make me pay for that later.

"When'd this happen?" James asked.

"Last night," Peter answered. "We liked each other a lot, so we decided to just start dating!"

My heart sank even more as I listened to Peter lie like that to his friends. I started to wonder if he should've been in Slytherin. That smile of his was starting to make me sick.

"Well, good for you, Peter!" Sirius exclaimed. "I knew you'd do it! Might've taken you a while, but I knew you'd do it and prove you're not gay!"

"Congratulations Peter," Lily said.

Remus had not said a word at all. Instead, he was studying me the whole time. Was it possible he knew Peter was lying about how we started dating.

"Well, Wormtail," Remus said. "I'm glad you could get yourself a girlfriend. Congrats. Now if we don't hurry, we're going to be late for class."

Peter didn't let go of my hand as we walked to class. Instead, he insisted on walking me to class first then going to his own, even if it meant he was going to be late. I didn't even bother to look at him the whole time. I was beginning to hate even the sight of him.

"Good-bye for now, Maru," he said. He left me to my class. I'd never been so happy.

At that point, Hogwarts was starting to become hell for me.

Reaka: What will happen next? Do you really really want to know? Well, I'm not telling you! You'll have to wait! Haha! See you next time!


	6. Hellwarts

Reaka: Hello Teenage Maru! Do you want to do the disclaimer for me?

Teenage Maru: (runs away)

Reaka: At least I tried! Anyway, you all know the scenario. The only characters I own in this whole damn fic are Rose and Maru. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to respond to the reviewers.

Fool Moon: I agree. All cliffhangers must die. Thank you!

Reese Craven: Potato pototo. What's the difference? Or is this revenge for pointing out your typos? Eh, no matter. Thank you for your review! I made Snape say "cat got your tongue?" twice? Oops! You and I both know I didn't mean to do that.

I'm aware I spelled potato wrong the second time. I'm going by pronunciation to make my point. Yeah. Anyway, part of this story will be with Maru and Rose, but most of it is Maru's point of view. You know. The usual stuff. So, on with the next chapter!

Hell-warts

(Rose and Maru)

The sunset shone so bright in Maru's house that Rose closed the curtains so she could look at the pictures. Maru was taking a bathroom break leaving Rose to stare at her pictures.

She picked up a picture of Lily and James. As she stared at James for a while, she had to admit he was a little cute. And Lily was really beautiful.

"They look perfect for each other," she thought.

Suddenly, James's picture winked at her. Rose blinked and shook her head.

"It's my imagination," she thought.

Lily waved at her. Rose screamed and dropped the picture. Quickly, she put it back on the picture and found one of Sirius. She looked at it hoping it was safe. But Sirius started playing with his hair and raising his eyebrows suggestively to her.

"Oh my god, I'm getting hit on by a picture!" Rose yelled. She put that one down and out of her sight. Looking to her right, she noticed a picture of Peter Pettigrew with a younger Maru at his side. Peter waved at Rose, and she quickly had the urge to tear it up. But she remembered it was Maru's picture. She just buried it with the other pictures.

Finally, she found another picture of Remus. He really was a cute as Maru portrayed him to be. She started looking for other pictures of him. She found three other pictures.

The first one showed all four Marauders smiling at the camera. Rose smiled as they all waved to her. Without even realizing it, she waved right back at them. The second one showed Remus reading a book with James and Sirius behind him looking as though they were going to jump on him. Maru came back before Rose could pick up the third one.

"Are you okay in here?" Maru asked. "I heard you screaming for bloody murder."

"Oh I'm okay," Rose said, "considering that I was just hit on by a picture of Sirius."

Maru laughed.

"I forgot my pictures have the tendency to move when I found them. I'm sorry for that."

She was about to say something more when she found the picture of her and Peter standing together in the picture.

"What do you know? So I do have a picture of the ugly bastard."

"You know how I knew it was him? You looked like you didn't want to be in the picture."

"No, I didn't. Now where was I with my story?"

(Maru's point of view)

Peter Pettigrew wasn't only a manipulative rat, but he was also a major control freak. I soon learned that I couldn't do as much as get to Potions on time without his permission. He didn't care that my grades would steadily drop, and that I was losing our house lots of points for being tardy. All he cared about was snogging with me.

About a week after we started dating, James walked to me in the hall.

"Hey there, Maru," he said cheerfully.

"Hey," I replied.

"You don't look so happy. Something you want to talk about?"

I looked up at him and wondered if I should tell him about Peter. He didn't know about my crush on Remus either, but was it really worth being controlled by Peter just to keep that secret. Apparently, I thought it was that important. So I shook my head no.

"That's okay," he said. "Lily wasn't sure if I'd see you before she did today, so she wondered if you wanted to come to Quidditch practice with her."

"But she doesn't play Quidditch."

"No, but she likes watching me. But who doesn't? I'm a sexy beast."

I laughed. James Potter was still full of himself.

"Get over it, James. I'll see if it's okay with Peter."

"She also told me to tell you, if I saw you first, to tell Peter to stuff it and come anyway. You don't have a choice in this matter."

I laughed when he said it. It just seemed really funny to me.

"Good! A smile!" James said. "I haven't seen one of those on your face since you started dating Peter. See you later, Maru."

He turned and walked away before the bell rang. Right when he left, Peter came up to me and grabbed my arm. It wasn't a gentle grab either.

"What'd he say to you, huh?" Peter asked angrily. "What'd you tell him?"

"What're you so paranoid about?" I asked. "I didn't tell him about you okay? He just wanted to know if I would go with Lily to watch him practice Quidditch."

"No! You're supposed to spend time with me! That's what boyfriends and girlfriends do!"

"Stuff it Peter! I'm going anyway!"

I broke free of his grip on my arm and ran away from him. To this day, I still don't know where I got the courage to say that to him. But it felt good to say it.

On my way to the Quidditch field, Sirius saw me and started walking along.

"Hey there, Maru!" he said. "Heading to the Quidditch field too?"

"Yeah," I answered.

"And Peter isn't stopping you?"

"I got some courage and told him to stuff it."

"Maru!"

"Are you going to tell me that I did something bad?"

"No. I'm surprised you're capable of saying that to anyone! Pretty soon, you'll be calling us all shit-head bastards and other stuff like that!"

"Sirius, you are a shit-head bastard."

He laughed as we entered the field.

"You sure know how to say that calmly," he laughed.

Lily and Remus were sitting in the stands waiting for us. Their conversation stopped once we walked in.

"Maru!" Lily greeted. "We haven't seen much of you lately! How've you been?"

"Okay," I answered.

"Good to know," she said. "Where's Peter?"

"Peter never watches the Quidditch practices," Remus answered. "I thought you knew that."

"Must've slipped my mind," Lily replied.

As the conversation centered on Peter, I decided to be more focused on the practice. It was amazing watching James and the other players flying on their broomsticks. James had the Quaffle and was going to the goal in front of him. He'd scored. I held my breath as I watched a Bludger nearly hit his head. I sighed as he missed.

"Maru?" Remus asked. "Maru, are you with us? Or are you too busy watching James to hear us?"

I looked over. Remus and the others were staring at me funny. I blushed. Remus came to me and sat down.

"So, Maru," he said. "Now that you're with your friends, minus your boyfriend, is there something you want to tell us?"

I couldn't help but wonder if they knew what Peter was doing. Thinking it was nonsense I pushed the thought out of my head. I looked up at him and lied.

"No," I lied.

There was something in his eyes that made me wonder if he knew I was lying. It really hurt lying right to his face. He patted my shoulder.

"Well," he said, " you can tell us if something does come up okay?"

I nodded, and he smiled.

The next three weeks were frustrating on Peter's part. He tried everything to be alone with me. But every time he tried, Remus, James, Sirius, or Lily would casually find and start talking to us. I could actually feel his anger as he gripped my hand tighter each time. I couldn't help but feel like they were watching us somehow.

Then one night, I couldn't take anymore of Peter's crap.

We were walking down the hall when he saw Remus coming towards us. Grabbing my hand to make sure I couldn't get away, he opened a door to a classroom and shoved me inside. He closed the door himself after walking in.

"You told them," he growled. "You said something didn't you?"

"No!" I argued. " I didn't tell them anything! I swear!"

"You lying little bitch! I know you did! Why else would they do that to us? Huh?"

"Maybe they realize what a sneaky bastard you are!"

He yelled and lunged at me. I quickly jumped out of the way. He turned to me again.

"Why you..."

"STUPEFY!"

Peter fell, stunned. I started breathing quickly expecting him to jump up and try to come after me again. I didn't want to think about what might've happened if he caught me.

Luckily, the door was unlocked. I twisted the knob and walked out. Once I did, I bumped into Sirius and Remus at the same time.

"Well, there you are!" Remus exclaimed. He sounded somewhat relieved.

"We've been looking all over for you!" Sirius said. "Remus said you and Peter looked desperate to be alone, so we came here."

The three of us walked into the Common Room. Once there, I let myself fall right on the couch.

"Maru, are you okay?" Remus asked. "You look like you just experienced something horrible."

"Well, she is dating Peter," Sirius joked.

"There's something I need to tell you guys," I said slowly. "It's about Peter."

Remus and Sirius looked at each other then back at me.

"We wondered when you'd actually say something," Sirius said. "Tell us everything."

(Rose and Maru)

"They knew?" Rose asked, surprised. "How did they know about Peter?"

"I don't know how much they knew," Maru confessed, "but I told them everything all the same."

"So how did they react when you actually told them the whole story?"

Maru looked at her pictures for a while longer, then she looked back at Rose.

"They reacted like this..."

Reaka: That's it. So, how do you like it? That's not the end of the story! There's still a few more chapters to go yet with that. But that's it with the chapter. Review, please! Review!

One more thing! I'm going to be changing the name of this. What should my new title be? Any suggestions? I need to know. Thanks! Review! You know you want to! Review!


	7. Remus

Disclaimer: Maru and Rose are characters of my own creation. No one else.

Reaka: I don't want to wait to make this chapter. I'm doing it now. So...yeah. Let's get this one started.

Remus

Sirius and Remus listened to every part of my story from beginning to end. I didn't leave out the fact I was in love with him. Remus sat back on his chair with his eyes closed. He didn't react when I mentioned my crush on him. Sirius, on the other hand, was a different story. He looked like he wanted to find Peter again and kill him. He took a deep breath and stood up.

"I need to find Lily and James," Sirius said. "With my luck I'll probably find them doing a little more than snogging. I'll be back."

With that, Sirius left the Common Room. Remus and I were left alone. Neither of us said anything for what seemed like a long time. I didn't know what to say, and Remus was probably going through the same thing. But who wouldn't if you were alone with a person who just confessed they've been in love with you for four years? Or what if you were the one that did the confessing?

"So..." Remus began. "What now?"

"Maybe you tell me how you feel?" I asked. "I just confessed my secret. Why not you?"

"That would be fair wouldn't it? Well..."

I tensed. I couldn't help myself. What if he didn't like me? Remus took a deep breath and let it out again.

"I do like you," he said. "But you're my friend."

"Oh."

"Don't feel bad though. You can't help how you feel. And I can't help that I'm sexy."

"Says who?"

"You like me don't you?"

"But who said I liked you because you claim to be sexy?"

"Touché."

I was only humoring him and myself. It's hard to describe how my heart felt when he told me I was only his friend. It was as if I was actually hearing it crack and slowly shatter from the inside.

"You look a little tired," he said.

"I'm not. I'm just cold."

Remus got up from his chair and strolled over to my side. He sat down next to me. I suppressed a gasp that wanted to be free from my throat.

"Sure you are."

I blinked twice. He was right. I was a little tired from all that's happened. A decent, good night's sleep was out of the question when Peter and I were an item. He'd always send notes to me saying when to meet him in the Common Room, and I'd only come because I was afraid of what might happen if I didn't.

Remus looked down at me and smiled.

"Trying to stay awake?" he asked.

"I'm not sleepy."

"Yes you are. I can tell. Your voice gives you away."

He said more things, but I never heard them. I ended up falling asleep on his shoulder.

(Remus's point of view)

Remus looked down and saw Maru sleeping on his shoulder. He wondered why it felt like a body was laying on it. There really was. He smiled as he looked at her a little longer.

"Told you. But you didn't believe me," he said. As carefully as he could without waking her up, he took her in his arms and got off the couch.

Sirius, Lily, and James walked in the Common Room at that point. Sirius was carrying the still unconscious Peter up to his dormitory. The three of them stared at Remus.

"What?" Remus asked. "She fell asleep. I was just going to take her to her dorm."

"I wouldn't," James said. "The stairs will just turn into a slide once you try to go up them."

"And you know this how?" Sirius asked.

"None of your business!" Lily said quickly.

"James! You dog!" Sirius exclaimed.

"I'm a stag," James corrected.

"On to the situation at hand," Lily said. "I don't think you want to explain to Maru how she managed to split her head open while she was asleep, do you Remus?"

"No," Remus agreed. "How about I just put her in my bed in my dorm?"

"Because Peter sleeps there too," Sirius said. "How would it look if he found his, hopefully soon, ex-girlfriend sleeping in your bed? Not very good, if you ask me."

"Then what do I do with her?" Remus asked.

"Just lay her on the couch," James said. "I'll get an extra blanket for her to use."

"Get one for me too, while you're at it," Remus commanded. "I might as well stay out here as well."

James smiled and went up to his dorm. He came back down with two blankets. Remus carefully laid Maru on the couch. Sirius took a blanket from James and covered the sleeping girl with it. James put the other one on the chair.

"I don't envy the neck-ache you'll have when you wake up," Lily said. "I tried sleeping on the chair once, and I had to go to Madam Pomfrey just to get the kink out of my neck because it hurt so bad."

"Why were you there in the first place?" Remus asked curiously.

"Homework," Lily answered. "Lots and lots of it. I think it was during the OWLS."

The four guys cringed.

"Well, I'm turning in for the night," Lily announced. "See you in the morning."

She turned and went upstairs. James, Sirius, and the still unconscious Peter followed a few seconds after her.

Remus turned back to Maru. She didn't stir at all. She probably didn't hear a single word of it.

"See you in the morning," Remus whispered. He bent down and kissed her forehead. Then he sat on the chair and fell asleep soon after.

(Rose and Maru)

"About time you told someone about Peter!" Rose said. "I was about to beat you senseless for taking so long."

Maru laughed softly and looked out her window. The sun had set long ago, and the stars were starting to appear. She wondered to herself what Remus was doing right now. Or if he was even alive.

"You're not ending it there, are you?" Rose asked. "There's got to be more! You guys had to hook up somehow!"

Maru looked at Rose for a while.

"The story's not over yet. There's a little more to go."

"What happened to Peter? That's what I'm curious about."

"No one talked to him for a week. They told him that they wouldn't until he apologized to me. Once he did, I forgave him and we both went on with our lives."

"And that's all you have to tell me?"

"No. There's more, but it all happened after I got out of Hogwarts."

Reaka: Wondering what all that was? Well you'll have to wait for a few days. I'm not going to go right away. The next chapter, I'm going to write it in Remus's point of view. You might understand some stuff a little better. And...yeah. The next chapter will be uploaded in a few hours. Stick around!


	8. A Friend?

Disclaimer: If you don't quit teasing me that I don't own Harry Potter, you'll have an extra nostril to breathe through.

Reaka: All right. Here it is. This is in Remus's point of view, so I'm taking a break with Maru, Rose, and all the other people. So here's Remus point of view.

A Friend?

That was what I told her. She was only a friend to me. Why did I do it? She finally confirmed that she was in love with me. And James and Sirius sure as hell knew about me liking her. Lily too. She knew just as well as the guys.

So the question still burns in my head sixteen years after that whole incident. Why did I only tell her that I was her friend?

Because of what I am.

Sure, she loved me then. Maybe she still thinks about me now, wherever she may be. But what if she saw me as the monster that I am? The slave to the full moon?

She would just scream and run in terror, just like any other girl would do if they saw the hideous form I took every full moon. It wouldn't matter that my human form is the one she loves. I'm a monster.

And Peter.

I had almost told her my love for her the night I helped her with her homework. It may seem odd, but I'd noticed her since her first year, when she first met Lily. I almost said something to her, but I didn't know then she loved me.

I hesitated to make my move, and right when I was about to, I was too late. Peter had already moved in, and she'd already said yes to him. Naturally, I was jealous of him. It seemed kind of odd that I, Remus Lupin, would be jealous of Peter Pettigrew for anything. But I definently was when he and Maru were together. I always had to distance myself just to keep from strangling that bastard.

In the end, it turned out that he was actually forcing her into it. I was so angry I wanted to go back in that room Sirius and I found her in and kill him for what he did to her. He knew that she was so shy she wouldn't say anything. And he used that to his advantage.

I never talked to him again. The others let it go after a week, but I never once said one thing to him after that whole incident. Oh sure, we saw each other after Hogwarts, but we never once talked. That was something I will never forgive him for.

Maru.

I can't go a day without thinking about her. Everyday, I wonder if she's still alive out there. Or did Voldemort find her and kill her for being a Muggle-born as well. I pray everyday that Maru's alive and well. I don't know what I'd do with myself if I found out that she'd died years ago. I'd probably kill Voldemort alongside Harry. Or maybe kill Peter. Either one would satisfy me.

Though, unfortunately, I'll probably never see her again. And she'll never know how much I loved her then and still love her after all these years.

Now a days, when I'm not hiding out with the order and risking getting killed by Voldemort, I just hope for a little miracle that there will be a way that I can see Maru's face once again.

(Third person but still with Remus)

He walked down the Muggle streets of London towards the Leaky Cauldron. He couldn't help but feel like he needed to be here at this point in time. It was as if a sixth sense was telling him something was about to happen soon. But he wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

"Excuse me, sir," a voice said. He looked down. A woman stood there looking up at him.

"Do you happen to have a shilling on you?" she asked. "I ran out, and I need to call my daughter."

"I'm sorry," he answered. "I don't have any money."

"Oh well," she said. "Thanks anyway. I guess I'll just surprise her tonight when I show up at her sitter's instead of tomorrow morning."

"How old is she?"

"She's..."

A scream interrupted their conversation. A cloaked figure stood in the middle of the sidewalk with his wand raised. There was a dead man next to him.

"Oh no," Remus whispered.

The cloaked figure looked up and saw Remus in the crowd.

"Remus," it said. "My good friend. It's been a while hasn't it?"

"Peter."

"You know that killer?" the woman asked.

"He used to be a friend," Remus said. "But not anymore. Stay back. I don't want you getting killed."

"It won't matter," Peter said. "I'll just kill her first!"

He threw a curse at her, and the woman fell. Remus ran to her side. Her chest poured out blood, and she looked up at him.

"Find my daughter," she whispered. "You tell her that I love her. Okay?"

"I don't even know her name," Remus said.

"Rose. Her name is Rose Honey. Find her. Tell her I love her. Will you? Please?"

Remus nodded. Peter stepped to them.

"Avada Kedavra," he said. The woman died.

"Peter, as Merlin as my witness, I will be the one to kill you," Remus vowed.

"So touchy," Peter said. "Better hope I don't find that Muggle girl first. I'll make her suffer even more than this one did."

Peter smiled the smile Remus remembered Maru hating so much. Then he turned into a rat and ran away from the crowd.

Remus felt a sense of dread as he watched Peter run away in his rat form. But then a new thought hit him that made him leave the woman and start looking for the girl. If Peter was on the trail of Rose, it was very possible he would find Maru as well. Maru was a Muggle-born, and she was now in danger.

"Accio broomstick!"

His broomstick came to him, and he flew off to 12 Grimwauld Palace to look for Dumbledore and ask if he knew anything about Maru.

Reaka: That's Remus's point of view for you. Did you like it? Or did it royally suck? Let me know! Review! Review! You know you want to! Review! Review!


	9. The Dance

Disclaimer: Harry Potter or any of the characters from it do not belong to me. But Rose and Maru do belong to me. Want to use them? Ask permission. Thank you. And if you don't believe me when I say I don't own Harry Potter characters, ask JK. She'll tell you that I'm right.

To the reviewers!

Reese: To answer your two questions. Remus didn't see Peter coming fast enough to even try to stop him from killing the woman. As for the other one, the broom just happened to be there. Use your imagination. I'm too lazy to change it.

Reaka: Cool, that's out of my system. Now, we'll be going back to Rose and Maru. Maru still has a little bit of her story left to tell, and that's it for now. I hope you enjoy.

The Dance

Stars twinkled in the sky unusually bright that night. Maru and Rose decided to sit outside on the deck and enjoy the breeze. Rose had showered earlier and changed into her pajamas. Maru changed into her own as Rose used her bathroom break.

"So he left Hogwarts a few months later," Rose said. "All of them did. What'd you do for the rest of the year?"

"I didn't talk to anybody unless they talked to me first. I did have another boyfriend a while later though."

"Really?"

"But I was just a side dish. It turned out that he had two other girlfriends besides me. Once the three of us found out about it we teamed up and hexed him until Professor McGonagall caught us and gave us a detention. But it was well worth it."

"Oh. So tell me more about Remus."

(Maru's flashback)

Finally, I was graduating Hogwarts. Even though all my friends had been gone for years, I still wrote to Lily. We wrote to each other often.

The summer after I graduated, Lily sent me an invitation to her and James's wedding, and I was going to be the matron of honor. I felt so happy, that I grabbed my broomstick, that I recently bought that year, and flew to Lily's house. I stayed with her until the wedding.

Sirius was the best man of the wedding. He smiled when he saw me.

"Maru! Good to see you!" he said. "And you've blossomed even more after two years! Stay there for a minute. I'll find Remus!"

I stayed where I was, and Sirius disappeared in the crowd. It was only a few hours before the wedding, and anyone who was in it had to be there really early.

I heard the door open, and Remus stepped in. He was the last guy that I would've pictured in a tuxedo. Lily requested a Muggle wedding. (A/N: I'm not sure if this is right or not, but I'm going to make up my own theory.) His eyes lit up in surprise as he saw me.

"Maru," he said, " I didn't know you were here."

"I thought Lily told you I was her matron of honor?" I asked him.

"Never said a word," he answered. "But it's good to see you!"

Without even thinking about it, I gave him a hug. He was hesitant at first, but he hugged me right back. Right when we were breaking away, we saw a camera flash out of the corners of our eyes. James and Sirius stood there laughing at us with a camera in James's hands.

"Who're you going after?" I asked Remus.

"James."

"So I get Sirius."

"Deal."

We chased them out of the room. Remus caught up with James and started to mess with his hair.

"And I actually attempted to make it look somewhat neat too!" James jokingly groaned. Sirius caught up with them and wrestled Remus off James.

"If I only had a camera at this point," I told them. They gave me the finger in perfect unison.

"Come on guys! Quit messing around!" Lily said running to us. "The wedding's in an hour! We have to get ready!"

We ran to the dressing rooms.

I never even knew Peter was at the ceremony until it was my turn to walk down the aisle with Sirius. He was one of the groomsmen. Peter looked up at me and gave a little smile. I blinked in his acknowledgement. Other than that, we never spoke.

The wedding went just like any other wedding, so I really won't tell you about it except that it was your basic, Muggle wedding. But the reception was a different story.

Probably the best music I ever heard was at that reception. People danced, laughed, and it was a good time. In the middle of Lily and James's first dance as a husband and wife, Sirius, Remus, and Peter snuck in and stole James away from her. So Lily found me in the crowd and started dancing with me.

Later, a slow song played, and couples started dancing with each other. I grabbed a punch and watched, in amusement, as Sirius and Peter tried going after random girls and getting them to dance. They weren't really lucky. Eventually, Sirius managed to get a brown haired girl. Peter didn't get anyone.

"Excuse me miss," I heard a voice say. "May I have this dance tonight?"

Remus stood by me with his hand held out. I took it, and we headed for the dance floor. If there was anything more that I took pride for being a Freerose in, it was dancing. That was a family tradition.

"You don't dance much, do you?" Remus joked.

"No, not really."

"I can tell."

He twirled me, and we danced even more.

"You're not that great either," I joked.

"No, but I'm better than you."

Remus was one damn good dancer. He knew exactly when to just dance, when to twirl and when to dip. His timing was one that would put my father's to shame. He smiled as he danced seeing that I was impressed with it. He dipped me another time. Our lips had brushed against each others, and we almost kissed when the music stopped. I felt a shiver down my spine as this happened. We looked up to see everyone watching us.

"Wow," Remus said. "What an audience."

We got off the floor and sat at a table. He brushed my hair away from my face. I could feel myself blushing a little bit as he did this.

"You look really beautiful tonight," he said. He kissed my cheek then got up to mingle with the others.

Lily found me at our table and sat down where Remus had been. She smiled at me.

"All those years I've known you," she said, "and you never once told me you could dance like that! Wow!"

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"Lily, does Remus have a crush on me or something? I never mentioned anything like that since that one day. He told me I was just a friend, but am I really?"

"He likes you, yes, but he doesn't think he'll ever be able to date you."

"Why is that?"

Lily closed her eyes then opened them again. She sighed.

"That's something he'll tell you himself."

The party started to die down, and I found myself really tired. I said my good-byes and headed home.

(Rose and Maru)

"Did you ever find out the reason?" Rose asked curiously.

"He never came back to me at the reception," Maru answered. "So he never told me."

"Did you ever see him again after that?"

"I saw him once more. But that was when Lily's son, Harry, was born."

(Maru's flashback)

Sirius was waiting for me outside of my house one day.

"Come on, Maru! We're going to be late!" he said.

"For what?"

"Lily's having a baby! Didn't she tell you?"

"I completely forgot! Quick! Do you have Floo Powder? I don't think my dad would mind if we used my fireplace."

The two of us ran inside, and my father stared on, confused.

"Sorry, Daddy," I apologized. "But Sirius and I need to use the fireplace for a minute. I'll explain when I get back."

The two of us climbed in the fireplace, and Sirius dropped the powder.

"ST. MUNGO'S!"

We rolled out of St. Mungo's, and we ran to the front desk. Remus and Peter were standing there waiting for us.

"Where've you been, Sirius?" Peter asked. "Lily went into labor an hour ago!"

"Maru was harder to find than I thought," Sirius answered. "I think Lily might've been broken-hearted if her best friend didn't come to see her new son or daughter."

Peter and Remus looked at me at the same time.

"Hi," I said to them.

We sat there for hours. Finally, we could visit her. James sat by her bed, holding the little baby in his arms. Lily looked to us and smiled.

"Hey guys," James said.

"So," Sirius said. "The name? Boy or girl?"

"His name is Harry," Lily said lovingly. "Harry James Potter."

Sirius stepped to James, and James gave him the baby. Sirius started making funny noises and faces. Baby Harry laughed. After a while he gave him to Peter. Peter just stared at the bundle in his arms and gave him to Remus.

"He looks just like you, James," Remus said. He then passed him to me. I became startled as I stared into the baby's eyes. They were Lily's.

"Lily, he stole your eyes!" I exclaimed.

Lily and James laughed. I gave him to Lily.

"He's going to grow up to be just like his father," Lily said. "Just less ego."

"I can't help it if I'm sexy!" James joked.

The two of them laughed. I couldn't help but smile at them. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Remus staring at me with a small smile across his face.

(Rose and Maru)

"Aw," Rose said. Maru looked at her.

"What?" Rose asked. "I had to say it! That's just so cute!"

"Well, I'll never forget that moment. That was the last happy moment I had for a long time."

Reaka: Well, what do you think will happen there? Do you want to know? Huh? Huh? I'm still not going to tell you. You have to wait! Haha! All you have to do is review! Review! Come on! You know you want to! I won't stop rambling till you do!


	10. The Reason

Teenage Maru: S-she's paying me to do this. S-she only owns grown up me, me, and Rose. N-no o-one else. Can I go now?

Reaka: I shouldn't have made you so damn shy. You know what's great about having original characters and writing a story? You can make them do whatever you want! Example.

Teen Maru: What're you doing?

Reaka: Dance!

Teenage Maru starts dancing like an idiot.

Teen Maru: Stop it!

Reaka: (cackles) I can't help it! I can't resist. All right.

Teen Maru stops dancing and runs away.

Reaka: I just had to torture her.

Teen Maru: (runs back) So dating Peter Pettigrew wasn't enough torture for me?

Reaka: No.

Teen Maru: I hate you. (runs away again)

Reaka: (chuckles) That was fun. Anyway, this is all in Maru's point of view. It's another tragic chapter. Kind of tragic. Yeah. That's it. Well, without further ado, here's the next chapter! But after thanking the reviewers.

Reese Craven: Thank you. I'm glad you liked it, and I'm glad I answered your questions.

Fool Moon: Thanks.

The Reason

Looking back on it now, I wonder if I was one of the reasons that Peter had turned into a Death Eater. Was it his way of getting revenge for something so stupid all those years ago? Sometimes I wonder.

The year after Harry's birth was the year Voldemort, the Dark Lord, made his move. He started to rid the world of Muggles and Muggle-borns everywhere and also killing anyone that opposed him.

One night, I walked down a street, when I saw Peter sneaking down a street. He didn't see me, so I decided to follow him.

He turned up on another street with twelve other Muggles. I was standing in the shadows a good distance away in case he took out his wand. At the end of the street, I saw Sirius coming towards Peter. The other Muggles were talking on the street so loudly, I couldn't hear what they were talking about. Suddenly, Peter takes out his wand, and a bright light blinds me temporarily. When it faded, Sirius was standing with his wand in his hand surrounded by twelve dead Muggles. A rat had run away.

I stepped out from where I was standing and near the street. Sirius looked at me with a guilty look across his face.

"Maru, run," Sirius said.

"No," I answered. "I won't. We'll tell them it was Peter!"

"They won't believe us! Look over there!"

I looked to where he pointed on the ground. There was a finger lying where Peter was.

"Sirius, where's Peter?"

"He faked his death and turned into a rat. He's an Animangus. Right now, it looks like I did it. I don't want the Ministry to come here and find you here as well. They might think you're my accomplice! It's better that I rot in Azkaban than you. Get out of here, Maru."

"But Sirius..."

"GET OUT OF HERE!"

His eyes were starting to water, and he pointed his wand at me.

"I will hex you unless you run," he threatened. "Now go."

I heard the footsteps of more people coming, so I gave Sirius one last look, and I ran from the sight.

Once I was inside my house, I didn't stop until I reached my room and hit my bed. I didn't know why this was happening. Why did Peter betray Sirius like that? Something hit me, and I ran to my desk with a parchment in my hand.

"I have to warn Lily," I thought. "I have to tell her about Peter!"

I wrote as fast as I could and ran to my fireplace. I started to keep Floo Powder so I wouldn't have to go to the Leaky Cauldron as much. I put some in and was transported to Diagon Alley. Running as fast as I could, I went to the Owlry, and I knocked down an old man along the way.

"I'm sorry," I said. The old man grabbed my arm.

"What's the rush Maru?" the old man asked. "Did something happen?"

I looked at him more closely, and I realized he was my Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. In my years of Hogwarts, I'd seen him many times, but we had never talked to each other. I was surprised that he even knew my name.

"Professor Dumbledore!" I spit out. "I'm surprised you even know my name!"

"You'd be surprised at what I know about you, Ms. Freerose. You look tired and scared. What seems to be the trouble?"

"I have to tell them. Everyone's in danger!"

"You've been attacked by Voldemort?"

I flinched.

"I've got to send this to them."

"You look tired. Here, give it to me. I'll send the letter. You go home and get some rest."

I nodded. He patted my shoulder.

"That's a good girl. See you soon."

I never understood why anyone thought he was so crazy. He seemed like any other old wizard to me. Taking a deep breath, I turned and went back home to go to sleep.

The next morning, I heard soft tapping on my door. I found myself on the couch in my living room without any memory of ever moving there. The tapping on my door was a little louder, so I got up and opened the door.

Remus stood there. He looked sad, and his eyes were red as if he'd been crying recently.

"Remus," I said.

"Hello Maru."

"What happened?"

"I got your letter."

"But that was for Lily and James. How did you get it?"

"Dumbledore sent it to me. Maru, there's something I need to tell you about Lily and James."

"What happened? Are they okay?"

"They're dead."

I stared in his eyes.

"W-what?"

"Voldemort came to their house. He killed James first then went after Lily. But here's the strange thing. He tried to kill Harry, but he couldn't do it. Something happened, and he disappeared from existence."

"But Lily and James are dead."

Remus sadly nodded.

"I can't believe it," I whispered. My voice started shaking. Remus put his arms around me, and I cried softly in them.

"First Peter," I babbled. "Then Sirius, then James, then Lily! Why is this happening to us?!"

"Shh, it's okay Maru."

"No it isn't! All of our friends are gone! We're the only ones left! How can you say it's all right?"

"We'll just have to keep a close watch on each other. I won't let you drift away from me, Maru. I'll never let you."

I felt Remus's body start to shake, and a tear hit my face. For a long time, we just held each other, crying in each other's arms.

After what seemed like forever, Remus let go of me.

"I wouldn't come back to the wizarding world for a while," he advised. "Best for you to stay here with Muggles."

"What about you?"

"I don't know. Anything can happen at this point. Good-bye Maru. Maybe we'll see each other again."

He kissed my cheek then turned and walked away from me.

"I love you," I whispered.

I never saw him again.

(Rose and Maru. Okay I'll put them in there for a second time.)

Rose looked up at her friend. Maru looked so sad just sitting there reminiscing in the past, reviving old memories.

"That's so sad," Rose said.

"I agree. You know, I'd actually thought of writing Harry one day, but for an unknown reason, I never got around to it. Probably because that was the day my ex-husband found out I was a witch."

"So that's why Mr. Markston left you. I never liked that guy. He was a little bit of an asshole."

"I don't know what even possessed me to marry him in the first place. Maybe he was a closet wizard who used possession to do it."

"Probably."

The two of them laughed at their own little joke.

But the laughter stopped when they heard someone knocking on their door.

Reaka: And who could that person be, I wonder? Wouldn't you like to know? Guess what? I'm not telling you! Why should I? Give me one reason to do so! Tell me! Tell me! Anyway, see you around.


	11. Reunited

Disclaimer: No, unfortunately, Harry Potter is not mine. I wish he was, but JK owned him first. Damn my luck. Damn it all!

To the Reviewers!

Reese Craven: Wouldn't you like to know who that is?

Moon Archer: Thank you very much!

Reaka: Okay! I'm back. Sorry for the long wait. My hardrive crashed, and I lost everything. To make matters worse, decided to take that time to take off three of my stories because they were in script format! That wasn't very nice. So I can't make up any of the other stuff I lost. Plus school started up again, and I haven't gone a day without homework. The teachers like to overwork us a lot there! It's not fair! So I'm rewriting this chapter and the one after it okay? Maru and Remus think a lot, so here's how their thought process will go. Maru's thoughts will be in italics, and Remus's thoughts will be in bold. Got that? Now, without any more of my rambling, let's get on with the fricken story!

Reunited

He walked away from the door. No one would answer it after the third time he knocked. He gave up.

**Maybe if I go next door, the neighbor will tell me where she is...**

The neighbor's house looked just like the previous one, and for a minute, he thought he was going to the same house. He knocked on the door, and saw a sillouette of a woman coming to the door.

**I recognize that frame!**

The door opened, and Maru faced him in the doorway again. She stared at him, saying nothing.

**Does she even remember me?**

" Hey," he greeted. " How's it going?"

_Is it really him?_

She didn't say a word.

**No response. She doesn't remember.**

" I'll take that as a good," he said. She still stared on at him.

_Am I dreaming?_

**Does she recognize me?**

_I've got to be._

**I'm tired of her staring.**

Suddenly, he put his arms around her and hugged her warmly.

_Nope. I'm not dreaming._

" Remus!" she said suddenly. " It's been so long since I've seen you! I missed you!"

**About time.**

" I missed you too," he answered her.

" Come in!"

Remus smiled and stepped inside.

" Maru, who is it?" a girl asked. A goth came into view. Remus figured she was about 16 or so.

" Rose," Maru said, " this is Remus."

Rose's eyes lit up when she looked at him.

" Rose," Remus said. " Rose Honey?"

Rolling her eyes, the girl nodded. Instantly, Remus felt his heart sink.

" Maru," he said, " I think you and Rose better sit down for what I'm about to tell you. It's about your mother, Rose."

Confused, the two women sat down on the couch.

" My mother?" Rose asked. " How do you know her? You barely know me. Do you work with her or something? Is she going to be back tomorrow?"

_Something's wrong..._

" Rose," Remus said, " your mother died..."

_No._

Rose sat in silence taking in what was being told to her. Maru looked at the girl sadly.

" It was Voldemort wasn't it?" Rose suddenly asked. " Did he kill her?"

**Is this girl a Squib? How does she know of the wizarding world?**

" No," Remus answered softly, " it was a Death Eater. He went by the name of Peter Pettigrew."

_That bastard._

Maru put her arms around Rose for some kind of comfort. Silent tears started to form in her eyes, and she let them out freely. Remus looked at her sadly. Maru looked at him. Rose broke free of Maru's loose grip on her and walked to the kitchen. Maru went to follow her, but Remus touched her arm.

" I'll talk to her," he said. " I might as well make up for giving her the news."

Maru nodded and stayed on the couch. Remus got up and walked over to Rose, who stood at the sink looking out the window. She didn't look behind her when Remus entered, and she didn't seem to notice when he stood by her.

" Are you okay?" he asked her.

" Tell me something," Rose said, " he didn't torture my mom did he? He just kind of killed her, right?"

" He used two curses on her," Remus said slowly. " She didn't die until the second one."

" Why didn't you help her?"

" Because it all happened so fast, there was nothing I could do. All I could do was give you the message that she told me."

" What would that be?"

" She loves you, Rose. She always has."

For the first time since Remus stepped in the kitchen, Rose turned and looked at him. Her red rimmed eyes looked like they couldn't shed anymore tears. She collapsed on her knees and started to cry again.

" Mommy," she whispered. " Mommy, I love you."

Remus lowered to her level and put his arms around her for comfort.

" It's all right," he whispered to her. " It'll be okay."

" What'll happen to me now?" Rose asked.

" You have a father don't you?"

" He died before I was born."

" Maybe we can get Dumbledore to help you. How does that sound?"

" Okay."

A sudden crash made both Remus and Rose jump up to their feet.

**Maru!**

The two of them ran to the living room as fast as they could. What they found there made them both stop in their tracks in horror. Peter had Maru pinned to the wall, his wand at her throat. He turned and looked at the two standing in the doorway.

" Ah, Remus! My good friend," he said cheerfully. " So glad you can attend as I kill two more unworthy scum tonight!"

Reaka: All right. That's all I can think of for this chapter for now! Was it worth the wait? Or was it a total flop? Please let me know! I'm going to make up for not updating so much by getting some serious chapter making. Again, I'm really sorry about that. I hope this was worth the wait!


	12. Help

Disclaimer: Will the lovely and talented JK Rowling please let me have Harry Potter forever? Actually, I just want Remus and Ron. The rest of the characters she can keep. They're all hers.

Reaka: Here's another chapter. I'm still making up for not updating in the past month. (stupid fanfiction-nazis, stupid school, stupid writer's block...) So here's another chapter for you! Hope it's worth the wait. And the thought process from the last chapter's still the same for this one. Hope you enjoy!

To the Reviewers!

Reese Craven: It seems like it doesn't it? Thanks for reviewing!

Help

Maru was trapped between her wall and Peter's wand at her throat. There was no where she could get to. She could smell Peter's stinking breath as he held her trapped. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Remus and Rose standing in shock at the sight before them. Peter looked at them and greeted them.

_He can't be this strong! I've got to break free._

She looked on her table and saw her wand out in the open. Acting quickly, she kicked Peter as hard as she could and ran to her table. Peter was out of breath, but he recovered quickly. Right when Maru was about to grab her wand, Peter cursed her.

" PETRIFICUS TOTALLUM!"

She fell, petrified, her face hitting the corner of the table on the way down. Rose screamed and ran to her friend. Peter turned and aimed his wand at her.

" EXPELLIARMUS!"

Remus's spell hit Peter, and his wand flew out of his hand. Rose gathered up Maru's wand and tried to drag Maru along with her.

" Why won't she move?!" Rose asked fearfully.

" She's been petrified," Remus said. " While he's distracted, I'll free her."

Remus broke the spell cast on Maru, and she sat up right away. At that moment, Peter found his wand, and he aimed it at the three of them.

" Get up, Maru," Peter commanded. Slowly, she stood up. Peter smiled as he looked.

" Rose, Maru, listen to me," Remus said. " When I say, I want the two of you to run upstairs. Got that?"

" I'm not leaving you," Maru protested. " What if he kills you?"

" Peter was never a powerful wizard," Remus reassured her. " Don't worry about me. Just protect Rose and yourself."

Maru and Rose nodded.

_Remus..._

Slowly, Rose snuck Maru's wand behind her back, and Maru took it. She was ready now.

" This is excellent," Peter said. " Now which one do I kill first? The Muggle girl, the Mudblood, or the so-called friend."

" The only so-called friend here is you," Remus growled. " You were the one that joined Voldemort and his Death Eaters and got Lily and James killed. You were the one that made Sirius look like a mass murderer. And you dare to call me the so-called friend? You will die tonight, Peter Pettigrew."

" And where were you that whole time Moony?" Peter asked. " Hiding like the coward you are? What did you do?"

" How dare you call me that!" Remus exclaimed. " It's none of your concern where I was at the time. I'll never tellyou anyway."

" Coward," Peter repeated. " You lived like one, and now you shall die like one."

" Cliche cliche," Rose muttered. " Can't he come up with something better to hurt Remus with?"

" This is Pettigrew we're talking about," Maru whispered. " He can't."

" I heard that Maru," Peter said. " And for that, the Muggle dies first."

" RUN!"

Right when Remus said that, Maru and Rose ran to the stairs barely missing Peter's curses and hexes. Remus shot some of his own at Peter to keep him from hitting the girls.

" You, Lupin, are too much of a nuisence! STUPEFY!"

Remus fell.

_Remus...no!_

Peter looked to Maru's direction and smiled. He started to walk towards her, slowly, to make her even more afraid.

" Rose, get up the stairs," Maru commanded. " Get up there and hide. Got it?"

Peter aimed his wand at Rose.

" No!" Maru yelled. She was just about to yell a hex when Peter turned his wand on her.

" EXPELLIARMUS!"

She turned away just in time.

_I've got to revive Remus. But I can't leave Rose alone here! I'll have to hope my aim is good._

Carefully avoiding Peter, she aimed her wand and said the counter stunning spell. Remus stirred, but Peter didn't notice it.

" EXPELLIARMUS!"

Maru wasn't paying attention, and this time, she was hit. Her wand flew up the stairs, landing at Rose's feet. The spell knocked Maru to the floor.

" Now look at this," Peter said. " Maybe I should just kill you first."

" No!"

Rose picked up the wand and aimed it at Peter. He laughed at her when he looked.

" How do you suppose you're going to use that?" he asked. " You're a Muggle. You can't do magic. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a Mudblood to kill."

" I know the killing curse!" Rose said. " And if you try, I'll use it on you!"

Peter laughed in her face.

" Say good-bye, Maru," Peter said.

" AVADA KEDEVRA!"

Three voices were heard. Two wands were used. Peter fell, dead. Remus stood behind him. Rose looked from Maru's wand to him.

" Did I kill him?" she asked. He shook his head.

" You're not capable of using magic," he explained. " You could know every hex, curse, spell, or charm. But if you try to cast them with a wand, since you're a Muggle, nothing would happen. They wouldn't work for you."

" So you killed him then?" Rose asked.

" Yes," Remus answered, " that I did."

She walked down the stairs and looked at Peter's dead body. She spit on it, then tried to remove it.

" We've got to get Maru free," Rose said. " She's probably passed out from not getting enough air."

The two of them, with a lot of effort, removed Peter's body and freed Maru. Maru, herself, didn't move. It was as if she never noticed there was even weight on top of her.

**Oh no...please no!**

" Remus," Rose said fearfully, " why does she look like that?"

**Maru!**

" She's dead," he answered slowly. " He killed Maru."

Reaka: Damn, I'm cruel, aren't I? What will happen next? Find out in the next chapter! But first...please review!


	13. Maru

Disclaimer: JK, please let me keep Remus and Ron! I promise I won't kill them! I want them to be my love slaves!

Reaka: Well, here we are. Another chapter of Memories of Remus! I left you with something tragic and sad. Will it stay that way? Find out in the next chapter! The whole thought process thing is the same, but it's Remus doing the thinking. Actually, it's somewhat in his point of view! Enjoy!

Maru

**How could I have let this thing happen? Why couldn't I kill him before he got to Maru first? Because of my slowness, Maru, the only woman I ever loved, was now dead. It was all because of me.**

With Rose leading the way, Remus picked up her cold body and carried her to her bedroom. He laid her down against pale blue sheets and rested her head on pearl-colored pillows. He took a strand of her hair and laid it upon her shoulder. With her eyes closed, and her skin as pale as it was, she looked like a sleeping goddess.

Rose stared at the sight before her. She cried no tears this time. Probably, she didn't see the point when they were all shed for her mother.

**My heart goes out to you, Rose. In one day, you lose the two people that care about you the most.**

" You mean that's all you're going to do?" she asked. I looked at her.

" What do you mean?" he asked.

" You're not going to try CPR or anything to try and revive her?" she explained. " You're just going to let her lay there and just assume she's as dead as a doornail. Why would you do that?"

" He cast a killing spell on her," Remus said. " It would be a miracle if she survived it."

" I bet more people would if you attempted CPR on them," Rose argued.

**Oh, Rose, if you only knew. Maru's not coming back. I never told her I loved her. Even when she poured out her heart to me, I didn't say it then. I can't believe my stupidity. My one oppertunity to do it, and Peter kills her. I guess in a way, Peter was victorius after all.**

" Remus! Quit spacing out!" Rose exclaimed. " You do know how to do CPR right?" He nodded at her.

" Quick! Do it before we really are too late!" Rose commanded. " You're our only hope if we want Maru alive again!"

" But what if it doesn't work?" Remus asked.

" It won't if you keep arguing with me like this!" Rose answered. " Think about it this way. Right now, she's like a girl you just saved from drowning, and you have to put air back into her lungs. Don't think she's dead. Think of her as a girl that's unconsious because she took in too much water. Got it?"

Remus nodded and turned to Maru. He bent over her.

**This had better work.**

With every breath he breathed into her, and old memory filled his mind. He remembered seeing her for the first time when she came into the Common Room with Lily. And when he tried to say hello, she disappeared.

**For four years, I watched you, Maru. Did you know that? I watched you from a distance whenever I could. You were such a fascination to me.**

He tried for a third time, but nothing happened still. He straightened up and turned back over to Rose.

" Now I can accept it," Rose said. " We tried what we could."

Suddenly, they heard a cough. Both heads turned in Maru's direction. She had twitched. The two of them rushed to her and waited for something to happen more.

**Could it be? Was Rose right?**

Slowly, Maru opened her eyes. She blinked twice, trying to figure out where she was.

" Remus," she said. " Rose. What happened? Is Peter still alive?"

" We don't have to worry about him," said Remus, " he's gone for good now."

" I don't understand," Maru said. " he used Avada Kedevra on me. Why am I still alive?"

" CPR," Rose said. " Remus did it to you! He saved your life!"

" I regret to say, Ms. Honey, that you are way off on your guess," a new voice interrupted. " It was something more that revived her, I believe."

Three heads turned to find Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter standing inside Maru's room. Remus and Maru gasped in shock.

" How long have you two been there?" Remus asked.

" We just got here," Harry said. " We've got to get you guys out of here. The Ministry will be here any minute."

" What are you doing here anyway Harry?" Remus asked.

" That, we will explain later," Dumbledore answered. " For now, let's concentrate on getting the three of you out of here. Yes, Ms. Honey, that includes you as well, even though you are a Muggle. Remus, Maru, get your broomsticks. Rose will come with Harry and me. You, Remus, know where to go."

With that said, Harry and Dumbledore turned and left. Rose followed them, reluctantly. Once they were gone, Maru looked at Remus with a surprised expression on her face.

" Was that..."

" Yes, that was Harry. Lily and James's son."

" Wow!"

Amazed, she started going towards her closet to find her broomstick.

" Maru," Remus said. " before we go, there's one thing I have to tell you. And I regret not saying it years before." Maru looked at him, confused at what he was talking about.

" Maru," he said. " I love you."

Her eyes widened, and her heart skipped a beat.

_I feel like a teenager._

Her head started to spin as his words played over and over again in her head. Before she even knew what was happening, Remus took her in his arms, and they kissed for the first time. It was a kiss she had longed for ever since she had set foot into Hogwarts. A kiss from Remus.

She regretted breaking away from him, as did he. But they couldn't afford to linger any longer. The ministry was getting closer, and they couldn't be seen at Maru's house when they discover Peter's dead body. Without saying another word, Remus lead Maru out of her room and on a broomstick to 12 Grimauld Place.

Reaka: Whoo doggy! That seemed like a long one for me. First off, I know that CPR really wouldn't work for Avada Kedevra. I just noticed that no one had tried to use it when the curse was placed on them. Just felt like trying it. Anyway, I think that's it. If there's any other questions I'll answer them for you. Don't worry. I'm not finished with this story yet. I can't leave it with some things unexplained. I'd end up turning it into the third Harry Potter movie. (Bad pun I know. Shoot me later.). Anyway, please review! And the next chapter will come sooner!


	14. Unanswered Questions

Disclaimer: All mighty and powerful, JK, please let me own Harry Potter! Can I at least pay rent?

JK: It'll cost $30,000,000.99 a month!

Reaka: Never mind then! (runs away)

JK: Hahaha! Sucker.

Reaka: That's a rip off! That much money to pay rent to own Harry Potter? She's already richer than the Queen of England, so why does she want more money?

JUST KIDDING!

Reaka: Okay, that's my theory on what would happen if you asked to rent Harry Potter and various other characters. BUt let me get back on topic here. Thanks to you, reviewers! Your reviews made me smile. I'm glad for that!

To the Reviewers!

Reese Craven: Well then wake up damn it! Just kidding. It's all understandable. Thanks for the review!

Now then, let's go to the story!

Unanswered Questions

Dumbledore sat at the table in the living room, facing Harry, Remus, Rose, and Maru. Rose looked around, wide-eyed, at the house around her. Maru looked at her and smiled. She felt Remus's hand slip into her's under the table.

" Well," Dumbledore said. " I think we know why we're here, don't we? You want questions answered, and I'm going to answer them for you. Now, who's first?"

The four people sitting across from the old man said nothing. Dumbledore smiled and looked at Harry.

" Harry," he said. " You're curious on why you're here aren't you?"

" How do you do that?" Harry asked. " I don't really seem to have a point here, do I? So why'd you bring me here when this is just Remus's problem and not mine?"

" Ah, I see," Dumbledore answered. " Harry, the woman is Maru Freerose."

" It's Markston now," Maru corrected.

" Maru Markston. What you don't know about her, Harry, is that she was your mother's best friend. I felt as if you might need someone else in your life that was close to your parents, prior to what's happened in the past."

Maru looked from Harry, to Remus, and to Dumbledore, not knowing what secret was between them. Remus's hand squeezed after hearing Dumbledore's last statement. Maru looked at him, and she noticed there was a new sadness in them.

" I see," Harry said. " Thank you."

Dumbledore nodded and turned to Maru and Remus.

" How is it Maru survived Avada Kedavra?" Remus asked quickly.

" It had to've been the CPR!" Rose exclaimed. " How else do you think she did it? You gave her mouth to mouth ressusitation! She got oxygen, she breathed. How simple is that?"

" Easy for you to explain, Ms. Honey," Dumbledore said calmly, " but that is not the case here. When the killing curse, or Avada Kedavra, was cast upon anyone, they are killed instantly with no ways of being alive. I believe that it was love that revived her."

" Love?" Rose asked, confused.

" Love, Rose," said Dumbledore. " I believe that it was Remus's love for Maru that had revived her from her death. It is a thing that is stronger than anything in the world."

Rose sat back in her chair and relaxed. She looked at Dumbledore again.

" Okay, so that question's answered," Rose said. " Now here's another one. Why did you bring me along? I'm a Muggle. I can't do anything for you guys."

" It is because you are a Muggle that we brought you here," Dumbledore answered. " You have been proven to keep a secret, from what you've explained to Harry and me on the way here. At first, we were going to place a Memory Charm on you, but we didn't."

" Which is a good thing," Rose said. " So what's going to happen to me now, since my mom's a little on the dead side here."

" It will be your choice," Dumbledore answered. " we will find a place for you to live in the wizarding world."

" Thanks," Rose answered.

" Now, I think I've answered everyone's questions," Dumbledore said, " so if you'll excuse me, I have some business with the Order to attend to. Good day everyone."

Dumbledore rose from his seat and walked out of the door.

" Well," Remus said, " as much as I wouldn't like to, I think I'll leave Harry and Maru alone. Rose, would you like to come with me to meet some of the people living here?"

With a nod, Rose got up. She and Remus walked out of the door. Maru watched them leave then turned back to Harry.

" You knew my mother?" he asked.

" Yes, I did. And she was a very good woman."

" I'm glad I met you. I thought Lupin was the only person left who was linked to my family."

" There's always Sirius. What do you mean by that?"

Harry's eyes suddenly had a sad expression on them. Maru looked at him strangely.

" Harry, what happened to Sirius?"

Harry told her about his strange visions that he had during the school year. He told her about how he thought Sirius was in danger at the Ministry of Magic, and how he and other students went to save him. But when they got there, it was a trap. And when the real Sirius came, his own cousin shot him into the veil, and he never came out.

Maru stared at the boy for a long time.

" Sirius too?" she asked in a low voice. Harry nodded.

Maru turned her gaze away from Lily's son and stared straight ahead of her. All her tears were gone from past events, and all she could do was stare.

Memories of Sirius flashed into her mind. The memories of her meeting him and the Marauders at Hogwarts when they stood up to her against Snape, him and Remus and James helping her when Peter was bullying her. Lily's wedding, Harry's birth.

Sirius, the brother I wish I had...

Her mind drifted from Sirius to all the Marauders and Lily as well. In all the years she knew them, Sirius and James had become as close as brothers, and Lily was like an older sister. Peter was no one to her. Remus was more.

The image of all the Marauders and Lily was now in her head. As she watched, James and Lily slowly faded soon followed by Sirius. Peter disappeared fast, but that was because she hated him. All that was left were her and Remus, but a shadow fell over Remus.

" Maru? Maru! Wake up!"

A voice was bringing her back into reality. Slowly she opened her eyes to find Remus and Harry both standing over her. She sat up and stared at them both.

" You fainted," Harry explained. " I ran and got Remus because I didn't know what else to do."

" You did the right thing." Maru said.

" Maru, did you see something?" Remus asked. " You sounded so frightened and sad."

" I saw all of us," Maru answered. " You, me, James, Lily, Sirius, and Peter. All of them faded until it was just the two of us. But then a shadow covered you. What was that shadow?"

Remus stared at her with a different expression that she'd never seen before. She'd never really known him to show that much expression in the first place anyway. Harry took a look at the two of them, and he left the room quietly.

" Maru, there's something I need to tell you about myself." he said. " It should explain some of my actions in the past as well. If you don't want to be around me anymore, I understand. Well, that shadow, the thing is, I'm a werewolf."

Reaka: Aren't I evil? I decided to end it there because I could. Well, you have to wait a while before the next one comes up. The Nazis at school like to keep us busy, so I don't know when the next chapter will be up. Thank you for your patience anyway. See you soon, hopefully!


	15. A Test of Her Love

Disclaimer: Screw you! Dishonor! Dishonor on you! Dishonor on your cow! Can't you tell I was watching Mulan recently?

Reaka: I've decided to upload this chapter now. While the idea is still fresh in my head anyway. So...here you go. And...yeah. I don't know if I'm going to have a thought process in this one, but it's the same as always. I'm making this up as I go...yeah.

A Test of Her Love

(Before the chapter break)

Remus took Rose into the living room. Once he opened the door, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, and Hermione looked to see who walked in. They smiled recognizig their former Defense Against the Dark Arts professor.

" Hey Lupin!" George greeted. " Who's the girl with you?"

" This is..."

" Hermione!" Rose interrupted. " You're a witch! I wondered what happened to you! You just suddenly disappeared after 5th grade!"

Remus looked from Hermione to Rose as the two girls embraced. Hermione seemed to recognize her long, lost friend right away.

" Rose!" Hermione said. " You look different! How've you been? And what are you doing here?"

" You two know each other?" Ron asked, surprised.

" She went to school with me before I went to Hogwarts," Hermione said. " We were really good friends. I still talked to her even after I went to Hogwarts, but I didn't say much because of me being a witch."

" You mean she's a Muggle?" Fred asked.

" Then why haven't you put a memory charm on her?" Ginny chimed in.

" Because I was sworn to secrecy," Rose answered. " There's more to the story. I'll tell you later."

At that moment, Harry burst into the room looking breathless.

" Whoa! Potter! Where's the fire?" George asked.

" Professor...Lupin!" Harry breathed. " It's...Maru! She's passed out! I...don't know...what to do!"

Rose looked from Harry to Remus.

" Rose, stay here with everyone else," Remus said. " Harry, take me to Maru."

(where I left you)

" Maru, there's something I need to tell you about myself." he said. " It should explain some of my actions in the past as well. If you don't want to be around me anymore, I understand. Well, that shadow, the thing is, I'm a werewolf."

He looked away from her and decided to stare at a spot on the ground. Taking a deep breath, he waited for the ridicule that would follow. He waited for her to scream and curse him, calling him monster and freak, but nothing came from her. Looking up, he saw that she just sat there, staring at him with no change in her eyes.

" Why would I not want to be around you?" she asked.

He stared at her, not believing what he was hearing.

She's still going to love me? Even knowing I turn into a wolf every full moon?

" Just because you're a werewolf doesn't mean I'll stop loving you," she told him. " It'll just make things a little more challenging. I've always liked a challenge."

She approached him closer and put her hand on his shoulder. Bending down, she kissed his head.

" Maru..."

He took her arm and pulled her closer to him. Then he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her passionately. Maru slowly brought her arms around him and returned his kiss with the same passion. They broke away and held each other longer. Remus smelled her hair, taking in the ocean scent from her shampoo.

" Maru, thank you," he whispered in her ear. She kissed his cheek, tasting the salt from a rouge tear.

" I'll always be there for you," she whispered.

Neither of them knew how long they held the other, but the broke away as soon as they heard the door open.

" Oh God, what a sight to walk into," Snape said sarcastically, " oh well. I've walked into worse. Anyway, Lupin, I see you have forgotten your potion. Steer clear Maru, unless you want to die tonight."

Snape left the room as quickly as he came in. Remus and Maru looked at each other in surprise. Both had forgotten the full moon was tonight.

" Maru, you have to get away from me," he said. " I don't want you to die."

" I've faced death before," she argued. " And I will stay by you no matter what."

She raised her wand and aimed at the door.

" Alohamora," she said. The door locked.

Reaka: There. I'm done. How was that? Was it worth reading? I hope it was. Now, all you have to do is review. Come on! You can do it puppy! Come on! The little blue button that says go! See it? You can do it!


	16. The Full Moon

Disclaimer: Screw you!

Reaka: I'm on a roll tonight! I might actually finish this thing! I'm queen of the rock! And there's nothing you girls can do about it! Yep, I'm watching Mulan, yet again. I love this movie! Now...

Let's get down to business! To read....this chapter!

Hey, here's a random question. You know in Mulan, the part where they discover Mulan's a girl? If you look closely does anyone else notice the Japanese flag on the medical tent? Does that seem a little odd to anyone else besides me? And if Mushu was going to spit shine the helmet to show Mulan's reflection, why would he spit shine the front when he's showing her reflection from the back? I'm done now.

To the Reviewer!

Reese Craven: Thanks. I do agree that chapter could've been better. I was just going back and...yeah. You get the picture there.

The Full Moon

The moonlight shone through the only window in the room Maru and Remus were locked in. To prepare for the change, he took off his shirt. He looked to Maru, surprised her expression didn't change. There was no fear on her face as they waited for the change.

" Maru," he said. " Why are you still staying with me?"

She didn't answer him. Instead, she stood at her end of the room watching the scene before her. Nothing was happening.

" I don't understand," he said. " I'd have been a werewolf by now. What's going on?"

Maru looked at him and started to walk closer.

" No! Don't!" he exclaimed. " I might still change into my wolf form. Don't come any closer."

" Remus, don't you think you would've changed by now? Something's happening. I think you might be free from your curse."

" How? I don't understand."

" You said you would've been a werewolf by now right? Something must've happened to make you free."

Remus looked away from her and turned to face the moonlight. He didn't feel the familiar pain that came with the cursed change anymore. He felt nothing. Turning, he faced Maru. In the moonlight, she looked so beautiful to him. As he looked in her eyes, he noticed the faint blue that the moonlight accentuated.

" Maru, you're so beatiful right now."

Maru blinked then smiled. Remus looked like an immortal in the silvery light. She approached him carefully in case he would turn into the wolf at an unexpected moment. When she was within arm's reach of him, she stopped. Remus looked at her curiously.

" Remember all those years ago at Lily's wedding?" Maru asked. " Remember how we danced that night?"

He looked at her, not understanding where she was going with this.

" Dance with me, Remus," she said. " Please."

He took her hand, and they started to dance to that long ago waltz. Maru started to hum a song she heard on the radio a week before now.

_We were in love before, but now it's so much more._

_Cause when I kiss your lips I can't explain_

_What I feel in my heart for you._

_I don't know what I'd do, baby if I lost you_

_Cause I've been without you and I know how it feels._

_And I can't be alone anymore._

He twirled her then they took another step. Maru laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. Remus looked down on her and smiled.

_I know it's more than love, baby, I can feel it._

_When I'm close to you._

_I know it's more than love, baby, do you?_

They glided together across the room. With another twirl, then a dip, they danced some more.

_Maybe my words can't explain_

_Why I'm feeling this way._

The dancing stopped, and the two of them laid on the floor. Maru's head rested against his chest. He looked down at her stroking her hair. She looked up at him and smiled.

_I don't know what I'd do, baby, if I lost you._

_Cause I've been without you, and I know how it feels_

_And I can't be alone anymore._

At that moment, Maru kissed his neck, then she kissed his lips. He held her close to him savoring the kiss they shared. She felt his tonuge run across her lips and opened her mouth to let him in.

_I know it's more than love, baby I can feel it._

_When I'm close to you._

_I know it's more than love, baby I can feel it._

_When I'm close to you._

" I love you," they said in unison.

_I know it's more than love, baby, do you?_

Reaka: There you go. A sappy chapter for your entertainment. Isn't that nice? I do not own this song either. This song, " More Than Love" is property of the Los Lonely Boys. A very good band, and everyone should get their CD. It's a nice CD. I will explain why Remus never changed into his wolf form in the next chapter. Until then, see you!


	17. The Morning

Disclaimer: There will be blood tonight if you keep reminding me I don't own Harry Potter.

Reaka: Hello everyone! We're almost at the end of the story! After this, I'll be returning to comedy. Where it all began. I like comedy. Anyway, let's get it on. Yes, there's going to be some thought process going on. Lupin is in bold, and Maru is in italic. Remember that. Okay? Now let's get it on.

To the Reviewer!

Reese Craven: Thank you very much! I'm glad you liked that one a lot!

The Morning

They laid together upon some cushions that Remus had conjured up. Maru was curled up against him on his right, his arm was around her. He looked at her sleeping form against him. His hand went up from her naked back to her hair.

The silvery light of the moon shined upon them both. Remus looked from his sleeping love to the window. The full moon nearly took up half the window.

**For the first time, in I don't know how long, I can actually see the beauty of the moon. No more pain, and I could look at the silver light. I really am free.**

He felt his eyes start to tear up, and he smiled to himself. A hand on his chest shifted slightly. Maru was starting to wake up. Looking down, he noticed she was shivering. Carefully, without waking her, he reached for his wand. Once it was in his hand, he conjured up a blanket for the both of them. It covered them up. Maru stopped moving, and her breathing was more even.

Kissing Maru's head, he turned his head and went to sleep.

(the next morning!)

The loud knocking on the door woke Maru up quickly. Her eyes shot open, and she looked around the room. Just as she was about to get up to answer it, she looked down.

_Can't answer the door in my birthday suit! Where are my clothes?_

" Lupin? Freerose? Are you two in there?" a voice asked. It was Snape.

_No! Anyone but him!_

She covered herself under the blanket.

" Maru?" Remus asked groggily. " Maru, are you all right?"

" I'm coming in there!" Snape yelled.

**Of all the people to come by now...**

" Where are our clothes?" Maru asked breathlessly, " we can't let him see us like this!"

" Alohomora!"

" Shit!" Maru and Remus said together.

The door opened, and Snape strolled in to find Maru and Remus, obviously undressed, under the covers and laying on cushions.

" Oh! Can't you get some clothes on?" he said. " I've walked into worse. And if you'll excuse me, I'll be going now to get Dumbledore. He'll be happy to know you're both in one piece."

With that, Snape turned around and left.

_Is he gagging?_

**Serves him right for walking in on us like that.**

The two of them got up, with the blanket still wrapped around them both. Keeping in step, they walked to the door and closed it.

" Well," Remus said. " That was interesting! Now, let's find our clothes shall we?"

Remus found them under the table. Maru stayed wrapped in the blanket as Remus gave her her clothes. Right when they added their last article of clothing, Dumbledore strolled in.

" Remus? Maru? You're both alive?" Dumbledore asked, amused. " What happened last night?"

_Do we really have to say anything?_

**We'll just leave out the love making...**

_I hope Remus leaves out the love making..._

" Well, I never transformed," Remus said. " I don't understand it. Why didn't I turn into a werewolf during the full moon?"

Dumbledore stayed silent for a moment, then he spoke.

" There's an old legend," he explained, " that would say that love would be the thing that breaks the curse of the werewolf. As cliche as this is going to sound, the kiss from your true love is the ultimate curse-breaker. Just like how it was with Maru's near-death experience. Love was the one thing that broke the spell."

Remus and Maru looked at each other in surprise. Slowly, a smile formed on Maru's face. Remus looked at her more differently than he ever had before.

" Ah," Dumbledore said. " I see you understand. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some more things for the Order to deal with."

With that Dumbledore left.

" Maru," Remus said. " Thank you."

" You're welcome," she said.

She took his hand, and the two of them looked out the only window in the room.

Reaka: There you go! That's it for that chapter. The next one is going to be the epilouge. It'll be the last chapter. I hope you like this chapter! Please review! Please?


	18. Epilouge

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. Except Maru and Rose. They're of my own creation. Want to use them? Ask me permission please! That's my only request. Thank you.

Reaka: Well well! We're so close to the end now! This is the last chapter! I'm so sad now. I'm actually going to finish it! Oh well. After this, I'm returning to comedy. So here's the last chapter of Memories of Remus!

To the Reviewer!

Reese: Thank you very much!

Epilouge

Albus Dumbledore, Harry Potter, and Mad Eye Moody stood in the front of the Order, like generals to an army, as they awaited the attack of Lord Voldemort and the Death Eaters. It was silent as the sun started to rise, and tensions among those fighting were high.

Maru stood among the army nervously. Her wand was in her right hand, ready in case of a surprise attack. She could feel herself trembling as she waited for something to happen. A hand covered her wand hand to stop the trembling. The warmth from Remus's hand calmed her.

" Don't worry about a thing," Remus reassured her. " I'll be there for you. I won't let you die. Promise you with all my heart."

" Thank you," she replied. " And I'll do the same to you. We'll protect each other out there."

He smiled at her.

" If we die out there," he said. " Just know that I love you."

" I love you too."

They gave each other one more look before turning back to the front.

The first Avada Kedevra was called, and the battle begun...

(2 years later)

Rose walked into the newly made Wizard's Cemetary in Diagon Alley to honor those wizards that had died during the war, Death Eater and member or the Order of the Phoenix alike. During the war, she had stayed with Molly Weasley in the Burrow to keep her company.

She looked among the marble graves reading the names. She was looking for two specific graves. Earlier, she'd brought flowers to lay upon them to pay respects.

Looking ahead, she saw Molly, Ron, and Percy Weasley paying their respects to their family. The war had cost them many of their children and Arthur Weasley as well. Rose walked up to them, without thinking. Molly turned to her and tried to smile through her tears.

" I can't believe it," she said. " It's been two years since that war, and I still can't believe my babies are gone. Even now, everytime I hear the door open after Percy or Ron, I keep expecting to see Ginny follow after, or Fred and George trying their latest prank on Percy. Bill and Charley, I keep wanting to see walk in the door. And my husband...I always imagine he's with me all the time."

Ron put a supporting arm on his mother's shoulder. He looked at Rose with a solem expression. Rose took the bouquets of flowers she had in her hand and put them on the graves of Fred and George.

" Thank you," Percy said. Rose looked at him. She was surprised he even said anything to her. He had always seemed too arrogant for her. She nodded and seeked out her two graves again.

She found them a few rows away from the remaining Weasleys. Instead of flowers for their graves, she got down on her knees and prayed for them.

A hand went on her shoulder, but she ignored it and prayed once more. Once she was done, she looked up to see Maru looking down on her.

" I see you're here again," Maru said. " I should've known. You don't have flowers with you this time?"

" I gave them to the Weasleys," Rose answered. " They looked like they needed them more."

" That was very kind of you. Who's graves have you come to pay your respects to?"

" Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood."

" Good people. I didn't know them as well, but the time I did meet them I found out they were good people. Want to come with me to pay respects to Dumbledore? His grave isn't too far from here."

Rose nodded and got up with her friend.

" We'll go home after this," Maru said. " Remus is probably wondering where we are anyway."

" Well I would be too if my wife was pregnant," Rose replied.

Maru touched the small mound in her belly and smiled. The two friends walked to Dumbledore's grave and payed their respects. They walked back home to Maru's anxious husband.

Reaka: There. It's done. How was that guys? Was it worth your time? I hope it was. Thank you for taking the time to read this. Thank you to all the people that reviewed. Bye now! Don't know when I'll have a new story, but it might be soon!


End file.
